RosarioZ
by phuboo455
Summary: Gohan goes to high school but its not what he expects, includes the cast of Rosario vampire, action/humor/romance. First story soooo yea
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Life, New School

"GOOOHAAAN, YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL", said a loud but familiar voice. It was his mother, Chi-Chi, calling for him to hurry up to get ready for school. "Coming!", yelled Gohan. Coming down the stairs was a 5'9 teenager, slender but built under the clothes, running out the house and greeting his mother. "Oh, my Gohan is going to high school, if only Goku was here to see this", said Chi-Chi sobbing at the same time. "Mom it'll be ok, you still have Goten and I'll write to you ok, I promise", said Gohan consoling his mother. Goten then comes out saying "Brother, were going to leave without telling me goodbye". Looking down at his brother, looking just like Goku when he was a kid "Of course not squirt, I was just about to call for ya, I promise I'll come visit you ok", patting his little brothers head. "Gohan", said Chi-Chi,"You should get going, you're going to be late for your first day of school". Gohan looks at his mother and nods,"Right". He then flies off waving goodbye off in the distant, "Man this uniform is stiff", thought the young teen. He was wearing a green suit, with a button up white long sleeve shirt, and a tie. "Geez, why do I have to wear this", Gohan said to himself. He finally makes it to the bus stop, undetected and lands. Gohan stands at the bus stop, looks left and right for the bus, but does not see it. "Did I get here in time", Gohan says to himself, while looking at his watch. Gohan then thinks back on how he even knew about this mysterious school. He remembers his mother coming home, with a very happy expression, talking about how she found a school for Gohan. The Youkai Academy, school for the most gifted of kids, and, if possible, even more happy when he got accepted. Gohan then chuckles a little when coming out of the memory. He then hears a motor on the way, he looks to see a bus coming his way and knew exactly that it was the bus he was waiting for. As soon as the bus stops and opens the door, Gohan walks up and into the bus, hopping to meet cheery, happy, bus driver. But soon his face fell and he sweat drops seeing the bus driver. The guy had creepy glowing eyes, creepy smile...and creepy mustache. "**Going to the Youkai Academy?**", said the Bus driver. Gohan gulped and nodded his head. "**Well then, take a seat kid**", the driver said in a chuckle. Gohan took a seat,"Whats with this guy, I got a weird feeling from him". "Y**ou sure you know where you're going kid, Youkai is a scary place**". "Yes", said Gohan, wondering what he meant by scary place. Goku sat back and closed his eyes, last thing he heard was the driver chuckling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Phu note: I am going to try to make the chapters longer if I can, on to the story.**

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Youkai Academy

While on the bus to the Youkai, Gohan looked out the window and noticed Orange Star High, "Huh, I would have gone there if mom didn't know about Youkai", thought Gohan. Then he heard a chuckle from the bus driver, which made him turn his head, confused. "**You sure you know where you're going, Youkai is a scary place".** Gohan looked at him even more confused, why would he tell him that. "Yes, I am and how scary can this place be heheh", said Gohan, trying lighten the mood a bit. **"Weird kid"**, thought the bus driver. Gohan notices a dark tunnel ahead, he couldn't even see the end of it, no lights or anything. "Whats this feeling I'm getting"' thought Gohan, "Its a dark, almost dread feeling I'm getting from the tunnel, even the Bus driver is giving off the same feeling, what kind of school am I going to". Gohan got a little tense, even though its been awhile since he trained, he knows for sure that he can handle whatever this Youkai Academy can throw at him.

As soon as the bus went through the tunnel, they arrived to a very odd looking place. Gohan looked out the window and can't believe what he is looking at. The sky was blood red and he couldn't feel everyone else ki. Not Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten,or even Krillins...wait that one was normal. He soon got off the bus and the driver said **"Good luck kid, you might need it"**, as soon as he closed the door **"Weird kid", **and he drove off. "Hey wait, where's the school!" yelled Gohan. He sweat dropped and while having the look of someone in total shock. He looked towards the woods and started walking seeing as its the only path that leads anywhere. Gohan observed the area while walking, he notices the dead trees, and the dirt path. While he was walking, he heard something, like wheels...and moving really fast.

Thanks to his sayain hearing, he knew exactly where it was coming from. But as soon as he turned to the direction of the sound, "WATCH OUUT" yelled a voice then BAM, there was a crash. Gohan stood there confused, whatever hit him made him stumble back a bit. He looked down to see a girl with pink hair on the ground. "Ow, what did hit, a wall?" said the girl. Gohan crouched down to help the girl "Excuse me miss, are you ok", said Gohan, trying to help her up. "Yea, I'm ok, its just that I'm anemic, and I get dizzy". She said while looking up to Gohan. Gohan blushed a little seeing as how cute she was, but quickly shook it off as he helped her up. "Geez, what did I hit, its like colliding with a truck", she said, Gohan chuckled a little knowing that she was the one the crashed into him. "Oh no, you're bleeding". Gohan then noticed that there was a cut on his forehead and blood was running down his cheek, the realized that she must have crashed on his head, "Huh, what air time." thought Gohan, "Here let me wipe it for you." She pulled out a cloth and started to wipe the blood until "That scent", she said. "Scent, what scent", said Gohan, smelling the air for whatever. "I..I can't control myself", she said under her breath, after a "huh" from Gohan she licked some of the blood off of him.

Shocked, scared, and blushing like crazy, he quickly got away and started breathing heavily. "What's wrong" said the pink hair girl, looking at Gohan like he's nuts. "W-what did y-you do that for", said Gohan in a panic state. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself from the smell of your blood, you see I'm a vampire.", "Vampire?", said Gohan, he has heard of vampires from the books he have read but he has never met one. While he was thinking, he heard her say "D-do you hate vampires". Gohan notices her downcast expression and tries to quickly come up with something "W-what no I uh don't hate vampires I mean uh, I never met one so I guess no", he said quickly. Her expression changed to a very cheery smile "Really, thats fantastic, I am Moka Akashiya.", "I'm Gohan Son", said Gohan with the famous Son smile like his father. Moka then asked "Hey I'm new to this school would you like to be my friend." Gohan then said "Sure, I'm new here too." Moka became happy and asked Gohan to walk with her to school, which he agreed. They both continued to walk and talk until they made it to the gate of the school. "Well Gohan thanks for walking me to school, but I have to get to class. I'll see you after ok, bye", said Moka as she ran off and waved. Gohan waved too, then chuckled for a bit, but then he turn toward the school and felt a strange energy from it. "Man, what school is this that has a vampire enrolled, and that gives off this energy. Well it's nothing I can't handle..I hope." Then he walked through the doors.

He walked through the hall til he reached the room his schedule said. When he opened the door, he saw something that caught him off guard, a women,who he presumes to be the teacher, had cat ears and a tail. "Oh, looks like we have a new student, please come in and introduce yourself." Gohan nervously walks in and stands in front of the class, he was able to hear everything the class said, from remarks to how slender he is, and to the ones from the girls saying he is cute. He stood there nervously and said "Hi I'm Gohan nice to meet you guys" and he bowed, due to habit. Some of the girls giggled on how silly it was and the guys scoffed. The teacher told Gohan to take a seat in which he got the one next to the window. "Now than class I am your teacher Ms. Nekome and welcome to the Youkai Academy, this is a school for monsters". "Did I hear that right, a school for monsters", thought Gohan. "What happens to humans that do come over", said one student. "Well', replied Ms. Nekome "That human will be caught and executed". Gohan became shocked "Guess mom can't come here and visit" he thought. Then one said "Why can't we just kill the humans and take the women for ourselves."

"Oh you must beeee Saizo, well its against the law to go into the human world without permission, besides only the bus can go through." Gohan looked at him glared and with a look he had during the cell games. Saizo looked back at him and snikered in a cocky way. Then out of nowhere Moka slams the door open rushes in and bows to the teacher "I'm sorry I am late, I got lost on the way here." Next thing you know, the guys in the room shouted and hollering on how beautiful Moka was. Gohan's ears started to ring due to his sayain ears. Moka introduced herself to the class, and as soon as she moved she noticed Gohan. "Gohan! You're in this class too!" yelled Moka. She rushes over to hug Gohan, even though he was sayain, she has a hell of a grip. Gohan could soon feel spikes in energy, like jealousy and anger, he soon looked over to the class and noticed the males with jealous looks. She then sat next to him and smiled, Gohan smiled back.

After class was over Moka and Gohan walked out of class together and proceeded down the hall, there were lots of anger. Guys yelling on why someone as beautiful as Moka was with a loser like Gohan. After the yelling and hollering, they both made it to the snack area. Moka got them both drinks, she offered on to Gohan and he accepted and thanked her in which she replied with a smile. They both sat and talked til Saizo appeared out of nowhere. "Well, if it isn't Moka", Saizo said while cutting between Gohan and Moka "Why are you hanging with this loser, why don't you come with me". Moka moved passed him and grabbed Gohan's arm "I'm with Gohan". "Really now", Saizo said while walking towards Gohan and grabbing his neck.

But to his surprise, he couldn't squeeze Gohan's neck, his hand was straining to the point of exploding. He then backed off acting tough and walked away. "Gohan, are you ok", Moka said while checking for injuries. "I'm fine Moka really, but I don't know if this school is for me though", Gohan said. In a panic Moka asked why, then Gohan remembered how he promised his mom he wouldn't in school if she let him attend. "It's just that I promised, I could attend a normal school, with normal humans". After hearing that Moka looked down "I hate humans". Gohan looked at her "Why Moka". "I use to go to a human school, they made fun of me, calling me a freak and monsters weren't real, they isolated me, I was lonely". Gohan looked at her, feeling sorry for her, no one deserved to be isolated. "Moka", his voice caught her attention.

"What if I was one of those humans that you hate so much". Moka in shocked replied "W-what, n-no it can't be humans can't be here it's impossible". But there was no doubt in her mind, his scent was like a humans, his face had a straight serious face. She felt hurt and yelled "I hate you!" and then ran off into the woods. Gohan wanted to go after her but felt that she didn't want his company at the moment.

Moka was deep in the woods crying, she sat on the ground sobbing. She began to think about Gohan, did she hate him? Even though he was human, he was kind to her, he didn't shun her but befriended her. Before she could get up she saw Saizo walk out from nowhere. "Well look who it is, what are you doing all the way out here Moka". Moka got up "I'm about to go back to school". "How about instead, you stay out here with me and we both can have some fun." said Saizo, Moka try to run but was grabbed by Saizo "Don't go back to that loser, why him and not me." Moka tried to struggle but it was to no avail. "If I can't have you" Saizo began to change, become bigger and fierce some (and uglier)"THEN NO ONE CAN HAVE YOU.", that's when she realized he was an ogre, and she screamed. Gohan was sitting at a table til he heard a scream in the direction Moka ran to, then feeling a spike in energy, rushed there as fast as he could. Moka was next to a tree where she was thrown to, Saizo was about to deliever the final blow until his hand stopped.

Then he realized it was Gohan who blocked him, with one arm. Moka looked up to see Gohan hold Saizo's arm. "G-gohan?", Moka said in shock. "Don't worry Moka, I'll finish this quickly", Gohan said with a warm smile. He then looked at Saizo with a glare that would burn ones soul. He disappeared, for an instant, then reappeared above Saizo, delivering a kick to the side of his head, Saizo flew and crashed through a couple of trees. Saizo got up weakly, angered that he got sent through the air "I'LL KILL YOU", he yelled rushing towards Gohan, til he got punch right in the gut. Shocked that he didn't even see him, it was like a flash of lighting. Saizo fell to the ground, clenching his stomach in pain then passing out. Gohan walked to Moka and helped her up and asked "Are you ok Moka". She looked at him in disbelief "Why did you come back after I said that I hated you". "Because you're my friend Moka, whether you hate me or not, I'll be there for you." then smiled the famous Son smile. She looked at him teary eyed and hugged him apologizing for what she said. Gohan accepted her apology. "We should bring Saizo to the school nurse." Moka looked at him as if he was crazy. "I know that you don't like him and he deserves to be left here but he should be given one more chance." Moka just looked at Gohan but gave a nod, Gohan lifted Saizo up and carried him back to school with Moka next to him. After leaving Saizo with the nurse, Gohan then walked her back to her dorm and after they said their farewells, Gohan walks back to his dorm "Maybe this school won't be so bad after all", he thought.

**Note: I redone this chapter because it was to "close together" which was true, it's my first time writing. But I'll post another chapter as soon as possible, if any one is still interested. Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Succubus Troubles

Morning came with Gohan awaking to what he thought was the sun barely rising. He then realized that he woke up earlier than he would thought. "Class doesn't start till a couple hours, maybe I can train a little bit, it's been awhile since I've done any training at all." said Gohan, getting dressed with his gi that resembled his fathers and flew off to a remote area. He landed to an open area and looked around hopping nothing was there.

He took a deep breathe and started to throw punches and kicks that were so fast, you can barely see them. To anyone they looked amazing, but to Gohan, he thinks he has lost his touch. He felt slower and his form was a little sloppy, guess that is what happens when you don't practice for 7 years. Throwing attacks, and dirt flying in the air, in the direction of the punches. After awhile he started to sweat, "Man, I am outta practice, I better go shower and change for school". He lifts off into the air and flies off towards the dorms at a high speed.

He flies through his open window to avoid the students in the halls and suspicion. He begins to take off his gi, and steps into the shower. His body having scars from battles he has fought in, his body, built even for his slender frame. After his shower he dried himself off, got dressed into his uniform, not liking it in anyway. He locks his door behind him and walks out the dorms. He later sees Moka ahead of him, but she seem less...cheery.

Gohan could sense that her energy was weak, "Moka, are you ok, you look terrible", said Gohan in a worried tone. Moka just smiled and replied in a weak tone "It's ok Gohan, I'm just tired is all...and hungry". "Gohan started to think unknowing to him that Moka was eyeing at his exposed neck. "Well, in the stories I read, vampires usually feed on" before Gohan could finish his thought.

Capuuu

Gohan was shocked, confused and blushing a little at the fact that Moka was so close to him. Moka started to drink Gohan's blood in delight. It tasted better than the blood packs she usually feeds off of. His blood was sweet but also had a kick to it, a little spicy also. Gohan didn't know what to do, should he pry her off or let her continue to feed, but before he could come up with anything she released him and squealed in delight in a cutesy fashion. He rubbed his neck realizing that there was no puncture wound.

"Sorry Gohan, its just that I was hungry and I couldn't help myself but..your blood was just so delicious!" She yelled. Gohan looked at her, "She drank my blood." he thought, "Uhm well I'm glad it was good Moka", unsure on what to say since it was the first time someone drank his blood. "You were my first" Moka said which took Gohan by surprise "My first person that I fed from!" She yelled in excitement. Gohan took a sigh and chuckled. Then they both walked off towards the school, where you can feel the jealousy of the male students.

But a certain blue haired female student was watching the two.

After walking with Moka, Gohan heard a groan, sounded like it was a girl. Gohan followed the sound til he saw a girl, with blue hair on the ground. She seemed distressed and due to his kind nature he thought he should help her. "Excuse me miss are you ok?" asked the half bred sayain. The blue haired girl looked up at Gohan "Yes I'm a little dizzy though", she said while getting up in a wobbly fashion. "I'm Kurumu Kurono", said the girl, "I'm Gohan", he said.

And then, she purposely fell on to Gohan and started to rub her chest on to his. Getting a little uncomfortable Gohan lightly pulled her off of him. "Uhm you seem fine I'm glad I could help", said Gohan but she suddenly and dramatically fell to the ground again, Gohan in a panic picked her up and quickly took her to the school nurse.

Moka was worried since Gohan hasn't shown up to class. She waited outside the class door, thinking she might have drove him away by her sucking his blood, but then she notices Gohan from down the hall. She brighten upped and moved towards Gohan. "Sorry that I didn't show up to class Moka, something came up". He said. "It's ok I'm just glad that you're ok". Moka said in a cheerful tone. He gave her a warm smile and then they walked down the hall together.

While the two were talking, then out of nowhere "GOHAAAAN!" Gohan turned towards the sound and something grabbed his head. Whatever it was, he couldn't breathe, and had a grip around his head. Using what strength he had and him suffocating, he was able to get whoever off. Turns out, it was the blue hair girl Kurumu. "Hi Gohan I wanted to say thank you for taking me to the nurse" said Kurumu. "Uhm hey uh Kurumu glad to see you are doing better".

"Uhm Gohan who is this", said Moka with an obvious hint of jealousy in her voice. "Oh Moka, this is Kurumu, I met her this morning before class, she wasn't feeling so I took her to the nurse", said Gohan. "Oh, well Gohan how about we walk to our next class", said Moka. Before Gohan could answer her, Kurumu quickly got Gohan's attention and looked directly in his eyes and whispers "Charm". Gohan then couldn't think as well as he could, moving was becoming more and more difficult.

"Hey Gohan, how about you walk me to my class". Said Kurumu in a soft tone, Gohan nodded his head in agreement and walked off with her. Moka called out his name but Gohan only kept walking with Kurumu. Moka felt betrayed and hurt, she had to know why Gohan was acting that way, he was her friend and she had to know why.

It was lunch time and Moka was looking for Gohan. She was looking left and right, dodging male students, jumping in front of her, declaring their love for her or admiring her beauty. She finally found him outside the cafeteria, standing there with a downcast look on his face. "How did I let that happen to me, to be controlled so easily. Piccolo would be so disappointed". Moka ran towards Gohan calling his name. Gohan looked up and saw Moka, he turned towards her when she made it to him."Gohan, are you ok? You acted different out of nowhere." Moka said in a worried tone. "Sorry Moka, I don't know what happened to me, it's like-" before he could finish his sentence, Kurumu came out of nowhere and wrapped her arms around Gohan.

"There you are Gohan, I have been looking for you", said an excited Kurumu. Gohan couldn't believe he didn't notice her. "Where have you been. I have been looking for you". Said Kurumu. "Oh hey, uhm nice seeing you Kurumu, anyway Moka, I'm sorry that I-" Gohan was cut off again when Kurumu tighten her grip and called his attention in which again she used her Charm ability. Gohan was caught and tried to fight it, some weird urge to hold Kurumu and do things his mom would be ashamed of. "Damn, whats wrong...with m-me, get ahold of yourself Gohan" thought Gohan.

Kurumu felt Gohan resisting, and almost breaking her hold on him, "What the hell is he, how can he resist me" Kurumu amped up her charm and took hold of Gohan again. "Lets go Gohan, I feel dizzy again, take me to the nurse please?" "Sure okay", said Gohan and he escorted her to the nurse. "Gohan wait!" shouted Moka, Gohan turned and said "Why, so you can use me as food". It shocked Moka, wondering why he would say that. She loved his blood, but she wouldn't use him as food.

Gohan walked off with Kurumu while Moka sat on the stairs thinking Gohan just abandon her. "**Get ahold of yourself omote**". Said a voice "Whose there" said Moka confused. "**Me, well you actually**". Moka looked down and saw her Rosario glow.

**Phu note: Sorry it took me awhile to update, been trying to find the time, i'll try to update as soon as I can. I had to reread Rosario Vampire to help me remember the series better. Thanks for the patience. Would like a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"**Gohan is being controlled by that succubus**", said the voice from her rosario. Confused and surprised that there was some voice or person in her rosario, "Why are you able to talk to me?" asked Moka. "**It seems that the seal is starting to weaken, but that's not important, the matter at hand is that Gohan is under that succubus's spell**** and if she kisses him, he will belong to her****." **said the voice. "Then what should I do!" said Moka, standing up quick. "**Hurry to the nurses quick**", said the voice and Moka dashed off to the nurses office as quick as possible.

At the nurses office Kurumu was dancing around while Gohan sat on one of the beds with a blank stare on him. She stopped and looked at him and thought "Finally, the last boy in all of Youkai, my plan will now be completed. Now to take him." she thought with a devious grin. "Damn, how did I let myself get controlled so easily, I gotta break it." Gohan starts to concentrate, his body starts to slightly move. Kurumu, being so happy, straddles him and becomes close to kiss him till she notice him fidgeting. "What, how is he able to resist it again this is impossible what is he." She thought.

Not wanting to lose control, she stared him straight in the eye and upped her charm hoping it'll keep Gohan in her control, but he kept fidgeting. She started to become really frustrated, but knowing if she kisses him, he'll be completely under her control. So, she moves her face closer to his. Gohan yelling in his mind to move until. "GOHAAAAAN, I'M HERE TO PROTECT YOU!" yelled Moka, both Kurumu and Gohan were surprise by her sudden outburst and confidence, but realized that Moka was charging towards her (with her eyes closed) and manage to push her hard enough to knock her out the window.

Gohan suddenly snaps out of the trance. He stands up and Moka suddenly hugs him, she hugs him tight feeling a warm feeling in her. Not wanting to let go til Gohan hugged her back and she realized she held on to him for awhile. "Thanks Moka, if it weren't for you I'd still be a mindless zombie"' he chuckled. "It's no problem Gohan", said Moka while letting go of him and smiling. Before they could say anything else, the heard a yell that had a tone of anger.

"Why...why her, after the things I've done for you...still her", said Kurumu while flying back to the window, with wings that sprouted from her backand a tail. Gohan looked at her, in pity feeling sorry for her and feeling a spike in her energy. Moka on the other hand was feeling protective over Gohan, standing in front of him. "If I can't have him, THEN NO ONE CAN!", shouted Kurumu as she charged through the window, but Moka was able to charge back and both went out the window. Gohan dashed out the window as well, relieved that no one was hurt.

The two girls were staring each other off, waiting to see who would make the first move. Kurumu then noticed Gohan then used her charm again. Gohan was falling back in Kurumu's control and tried to compose himself. He was able to resist, but was still mainly under her power, "Gohan dear, please get rid of Moka would ya?", Kurumu said. Gohan looked at Moka and then out of nowhere was in front of Moka already. Moka was in shock and couldn't move, "How could he move so fast", thought Moka. Gohan pulled back his fist ready to punch her, but Gohan was resisting, trying as hard as he can to at least slow down his punch to let Moka dodge.

He swung, and Moka fell to the ground, but in Gohan's hand was her rosario. Moka looked down at her choker and saw that her rosario was missing. Then a bright light came from Moka, transforming her. Instead of her pink hair she had sliver, red slited eyes instead of her green, and for some reason a bigger waist and bust. Kurumu becamed scared knowing what Moka was, Gohan was in awe in a way, her energy made a huge leap, but it wasn't close to his, not even Yamcha's, but was still impressed. "A-an S-class monster?!", said Kurumu "Gohan, attack her!". Gohan moved towards Moka, but was able to slow himself down. "Heh, you have no pride succubus", said Inner Moka "And you" she directed towards Gohan "No your place!". And she roundhouse kicked him, only for Gohan to catch it, Moka was shocked and so was Kurumu. Gohan cursed himself, even though he slowed himself down, it wasn't enough.

Moka becoming frustrated, pulled her leg away and threw another one on;y for it to be caught again. She unleashed a furry of kicks that would impress Chun Li. But to no avail, none connected. Kurumu was starting to become confident and cocky, while Moka was charging her last kick with as much yoki as she can gather. Then she was able to hit Gohan, then smirked, but Gohan was not affected. His head was tilted, and that seemed to be it. Moka backed off thinking on what to do, and what the hell was Gohan.

Gohan dashed in front of her ready to deliever a devastating blow, Moka closed her eyes then...it never came. She looked up to see Gohan putting his hand on her shoulder. "Hehe, sorry". Chucked Gohan. Moka couldn't believe this guy, and Kurumu was on the ground exhausted from Gohan breaking her charm. Gohan turned towards Kurumu and shook his head at her, he walked up to her and asked "Why would you do this, control people against there will. It's not right". "Us succubus are a small race" said Kurumu "We try to find our Destined Ones or else we die, people think lust keeps us alive, but its really love, if we don't find our Destined Ones then well, you know".

In a way Gohan could understand her since his race is extinct. But before he could say anything, Moka was walking towards Kurumu. "Well succubus, time for you to pay." said Moka. Kurumu got up and got ready for Moka's attack. Moka started with a dash, but missed when Kurumu flew upward. Moka stopped and looked up, knowing now she's at a disadvantage, she could jump pretty high but won't be able to catch her. Kurumu was readying for an attack, then charged at her. Moka saw it coming and dodge the attack, and grabbed her tail. Kurumu was pulled right to the ground and on her stomach, Moka then put her foot on Kurumu's back "Well succubus you seem to have an advantage on me with these wings of yours" smirked Moka "Well I can't allow that so, I should rid you of these", and Moka grabbed each wing.

Kurumu started to panic and scream begging her not to, but Moka wouldn't listen and began to pull causing screams out of pain out of Kurumu. But then Gohan grabbed Moka's arm and glared at her, she was surprised at his sudden action. "That's enough Moka, you're taking it too far, she has lost" said the young teen. Moka in disbelief said "You would spare her after she controlled you, and used you to attack me?!". Gohan sighed and said "Well I agree that she shouldn't have put people against their will, but she tried to do it in good intent, I think we can give at least once chance to prove that she's not all bad", he ended with a smile.

Moka looked at him, he was something else, showing mercy to an enemy that should be below him due to his incredible power. But instead she growled and just let go. Gohan crouched down, and Kurumu looked up with tears in her eyes. "Hope you don't let me down" he said with a smile. Kurumu looked up, smiled and wiped her tears. After Kurumu apologized she walked back to the school, leaving Gohan and Moka to walk in the other direction. Moka was still transformed making it a little odd for him.

"Fool, showing mercy to an enemy is weakness" said Inner Moka. "That's not true Moka, showing a person mercy isn't weakness, trust me I know." Gohan said with a smile on his face, remembering his father. Moka just looked at him and shook her head. "Listen, I don't care, but get in my way again, I'll show you you're place. Now come closer." Moka said while gesturing with her finger. Gohan beginning curious, listened to her. She wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him close, Gohan blushed a little because he never been so close to another girl. Moka moved her head close then.

CAPUUUUUU

Gohan was surprised. She again was sucking his blood, after a small moan from her, she took the rosario and placed it back on her choker. She revered back to her pink hair, and fell over, but Gohan was able to catch her. When she came to, she began to panic wondering if Gohan was okay, to which he assured her he was. After the two talked, they both walked back to their dorms.

The next day, during lunch, Moka met up with Gohan and the two were talking. Moka got to see Gohan's amazing appetite. After a bit Gohan and Moka noticed a certain blue haired succubus walking towards them with something behind her. Moka became tense when she made it standing next to Gohan. "Uh hi Kurumu how are ya?" asked the hungry sayain. "Well Gohan uhm here", said Kurumu, and she pulled from behind her a basket of cookies. Gohan smelled them and was amazed on how they smelled. "Wow, those look really good and smell good too, what are there for?" beamed Gohan, with widen eyes. Kurumu gave them to Gohan and he happily took them and ate away. Moka on the other hand was steaming a little.

"I'm glad you like them Gohan, I could always bake them too you." Kurumu said while taking a seat next to Gohan. "I've decided that Gohan is my Destined One" squealed Kurumu, causing Gohan to choke on the cookies and Moka to have a shock face. "No one has never been so nice to me and I thought that Gohan should be the one" stated Kurumu, while grabbing Gohan's arm. Moka was scowling and looked as if she was about to blow her top. She had enough and yelled "He's mine!" and Moka leapt across the table and bit Gohan in the neck, causing him to fall back and scream.

End of chap

**Sorry its taking me awhile, i'm lazy but I will keep updating this story. I have other ideas for new stories but will finish this first before I start on them. Hope you enjoy this story and review if you like.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, sooooorry that its taking awhile but I did warn you guys I was lazy, but im glad I have some people waiting for the story, and yes I will keep updating til im done. So here we go**

Chap 5

It was a nice morning, bats out flying, the sun gleaming on the red sea. It would've been nice til Kurumu screamed at the top of her lungs due to Ms. Nekonome's announcement of an exam. Apparently it was to be counted as two third of their grades. "No, no, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening, an exam next week, why didn't she tell us sooner!" exclaimed Kurumu to her friends after class. "Actually she did tell us, remember it was at the beginning of this month." explained Gohan. "Really, how come I don't remember?" asked Kurumu. "Because you were to busy staring at Gohan." said Moka in annoyance.

Gohan had an awkward laugh while rubbing the back of his head. "Well, can you blame me, I didn't know my destined one would be so hot" said Kurumu, sticking her tongue out at Moka, and hugging Gohan's arm to even annoy her even more. Moka was steaming and you could almost see red from her. Kurumu then plotted an idea to make Moka even more mad, "Hey Gohan, since I'm not doing so well, why don't you come to my room and tutor me?" asked Kurumu. Gohan thinking it'd be a great idea to help agreed, while Moka was shocked faced in redder than a tomato. "Moka, why don't you join us", asked Gohan "I think it'd help us all if we work together".

Moka happily agreed, while Kurumu had death stares at Moka, in which stuck her tongue back.

The next day in school Ms. Nekonome had another announcement for the class. "Hellooo class, since the academy is trying to train monsters to adapt to human society. Starting today, you all are going to join club activities." The class started to mutter, Moka and Kurumu were thinking of clubs that they join with Gohan, while Gohan was thinking on what kinds there were. Ms. Nekonome continues "This will be a great way for you monsters to learn human lifestyles and adapt, aaaand in case anyone would like to join the newspaper club run by yours truly". Ms. Nekonome added shamelessly.

After class, the school was busy. Stands were everywhere promoting clubs, and there were a lot of different kinds. From sports to academics to even just the fun ones. Gohan, Moka and Kurumu were walking and inspecting the different clubs. Gohan walked over to a baseball stand, then one of the students asked if he was interested. After an exchanged, they went to a baseball field, conveniently located at the back of the school. One of the students said "Hey Gohan, you play left field, know where that is?" Gohan looked at him, smiled and said "Well yea, it's on the left right?" The guy just shook his head and Gohan ran to left field.

Moka and Kurumu were standing behind the fence interested in the game. When the students were ready, the game started. After a couple of minutes, a new batter smashed it and the ball flew through the air. Would've been a home run if Gohan hadn't jumped high in the air grabbed the ball, and threw it at third base to get the double play, the force of his throw was so strong it knocked the third base men back, bounced on the ground and colliding with the runner. "Out!" shouted a student as the Ump (or ref if you prefer).

Everyone was awe struck because, for one only few monsters could jump as high as Gohan could, and someone skinny as him could throw the ball with such force. The stands went nuts, cheering on how amazing it was, some of the guys were jealous because of the attention Gohan was getting from Moka and Kurumu. After some time, it was Gohan's turn to bat. Gohan was getting into position to bat like the books he read. The student ready to pitch wanted to strike Gohan out to show that he was better.

So the student winded it up and threw as hard as he could, the ball zoomed towards Gohan, but because of Gohan's very keen eye, he saw it coming and smashed the ball out of sight, even shattering the bat. All anyone could do was watch in shock while Gohan took his bases. After awhile Gohan and the girls left the club since Gohan was a danger of destroying what few bats they had, so they started to look for other clubs to try. They've seen some interesting and down right creepy clubs til there was a commotion by the guys. Apparently it was the swim club ran by Ichinose Tamao, the male students were crowded wanting to join and swim with the "beautiful" swimming instructors. "Hello everyone" said Tamao "would you like to come swim with us?" The guys started to yell and scream saying they do.

"Huh, swimming huh" thought Gohan, "I used to do that at home, seems like something I could really do". Kurumu on the other hand though was thinking different, "If I join this club, maybe I could seduce Gohan with my body." thought Kurumu, with a sly smile on her face. "Hey Gohan, how about we join this club, it could be fun." "Well",said Gohan "It seems fun and I haven't swam in awhile either". While the two were talking, in Kurumu's delight, Moka was starting to get concerned. Being that she is a vampire, she cannot go into water being that water has purifying properties and is her weakness. As much as she wanted to join them she couldn't.

Gohan was about to consider until he looked over and asked Moka, "Hey Moka, would you like to join this club too, it'll be fun with all of us". Moka looked at Gohan and wanted to agree right there, but she knew she couldn't, shouldn't even. But even though she was against it, she said yes, surprising Kurumu.

As soon as they walked into the pool Gohan caught the attention from Tamao, who walked over to them. "Well, hello, you must be Gohan, would you like to join the swim club?", said Tamao. "Uhm, I am considering it hehe, but I wanted to join with my friends", said Gohan. "Oh", said Tamao "Well they could join later, why don't you just try it out first", said Tamao while dragging Gohan towards the pool. Gohan was getting uncomfortable, unknowing what to do, he looked back thinking the girls would help, but Kurumu was just standing there and fuming, while Moka stood there with a worried look.

For some reason that can't be explained, Gohan was just in shorts and was standing by the pool with a nervous look on his face. But that didn't stop the female students from staring and drooling at Gohan, Kurumu was staring and drooling, while Moka was trying to hide her red face. (This part is for the ladies) Gohan stood there confused not knowing why, but reason being was that Gohan's body could be described as art, every muscle defined and strong. Looked as if it was chiseled by Michelangelo himself, Kurumu and Moka finally know why Gohan's arms were so solid when they grabbed it. Tamao herself was surprised, only liking Gohan for him human like scent.

Gohan then ended up in the pool, and Tamao was able to "teach" Gohan how to swim when he was trying to explain that he already can swim. Moka was sitting near the pool watching Gohan, while Kurumu was looking for tissue for her nose that was about to bleed due to looking at Gohan. Moka was being irritated by the attention Tamao was giving Gohan, and how close she was to him. Finally having enough, she got up and proceeded to exit the pool. Gohan noticed and didn't want his friend to leave. "Hey Moka, where are you going?", said Gohan. "I'm leaving!", shouted Moka, "Obviously you came here to be with girls." and continue to walk. "W-what, i-it's not like that", explained Gohan, "I thought this would be fun for us all, I hoped that you'd join me." Moka stood there wondering what to say til from the blue she got splashed. Moka was shocked "N-no, w-water!" shouted Moka, she started to shiver and ran off. Gohan called her back but she kept running.

Moka ran behind a building, and sat against the wall. "**Fool**" said the rosario. Moka looked down at the rosario "O-oh it's you."she said. "**You know that water is our weakness, ****it can drain and paralyze us****, to be so close to a pool. This is my body too and I will not tolerate this." **said the rosario. "**Do not let someone like Gohan to make you do such things**". "No.", replied Moka "I hate this body, I hate that I'm so different from anyone else, why can't I be like everyone else", Moka began to cry over how frustrated she was over the fact that she couldn't join her friends, especially Gohan, swimming. "I want to swim it Gohan too", she said in her tears, while the rosario remained silent.

"Moka!" Moka recognized the voice and knew it was Gohan. "There you are", said Gohan when he saw her on the ground against the wall, he knew something was wrong when he felt her energy fluctuate oddly. Moka tried to get up but couldn't due to the effect of the water. Gohan helped her up and asked "What happened, why'd you panic over being splashed, didn't know you hated water". Moka just shook her head "It's just that water is a vampires weakness, it drains us and to much of it can kill us." Shocked Gohan was, he had no idea and he almost killed his friend. "I'm sorry Moka, I didn't know, lets find a different club.", said Gohan with a smile. Moka happily nodded in agreement. She then realized she was still wet and was weaken. Gohan had an idea and hugged Moka. Moka was surprised and was blushing due to the fact that Gohan was only in swimming shorts, and she felt how hard his chest was. Gohan powered up enough so that the pressure of his power would only dry her.

Only in a few seconds Moka was dry, and she as amazed at the power of Gohan. After the two were done chatting a little, they both headed back to the pool so Gohan could get his clothes back, even though Moka prefer it off for a bit. They make it back but there was a commotion, yelling from the male students. Gohan and Moka rush in, and they saw what seemed to be mermaids attacking the male students and...draining them of their youth it seems.

Tamao caught Gohan off guard by grabbing his leg pulled him into the pull and dragged him to the middle of the pool where the other mermaids jumped onto Gohan. Moka not wanting Gohan to get hurt or worse die. Without thinking she jumped into the pool hoping to save Gohan but a huge spark emitted from Moka, Kurumu noticed and rushed there hoping Gohan was okay, when she made it she saw all these mermaids piling onto one part of the pool. Then Gohan as able to break free from the mermaids and leap out of the pool and landed next to Kurumu who was surprised. They both noticed a spark in the pool and Gohan sensed Moka's energy in the pool. When realization hit him he leaped back into the pool and swam as fast as he could to Moka. Before he made it, the mermaids grabbed his leg and pulled him away, he reached and pulled off her rosario.

A bright light appeared and her energy skyrocketed. Inner Moka stood upright seeming that the water is not doing as much effect to her. Tamao set her sights on Moka "Ha, like you could face me on water, mermaids are unbeatable in water.", said Tamao. Moka then leaped high in the air "Fool, you're an easy target in the air!", shouted Tamao as she leapt in the air as well. Inner Moka saw the opening and delievered a powerful axe kick "**Know your place!**", yelled Inner Moka, knocking Tamao back in the water knocking her out. Inner Moka was falling back down towards the pool til Kurumu flew and caught Inner Moka and putting her down near the pool. "**Hmph let go of me succubus.**", mocked Inner Moka. "Well a thank you would've been nice", replied Kurumu. "**Anyway, where is Gohan**?", said Inner Moka. "He jumped in the pool after you", answered Kurumu. Both girls looked back into the pool.

Inner Moka was about to go back into it til they felt a powerful energy. The water in the pool started to quake then the water seprating the water away from him, clearing seeing Gohan in the middle of the pool and his aura rising above the building. The mermaids thrown into the air due to the force of Gohan's power, water flying into the air, the ground below him cracked and created a crater. His voice could be heard all over the school. Even in the dark room of the headmaster lit up, creating a big smirk on him.

Gohan calmed down, lowering his energy. He then flew out the pool meeting awe shocked faces of Inner Moka and Kurumu. Inner Moka was thinking of what Gohan could be and why so powerful while Kurumu was thinking hot and powerful. Gohan looked at them confused "Hehe so, guess not this club huh", laughed Gohan. Kurumu giggles while Inner Moka shakes her head and walks over to Gohan taking the Rosario from him, then looks directly at him and says "**Don't you ever let my outer self cry again or I'll put you in your place.**"sternly. Gohan looks back at her and says with a serious face "Never again, promise." Smirking and admiring his answer, but also thinking on how much of a fool she thinks his kindness is, she places the rosario on her choker and falls into Gohan's arms.

The next three days Moka hasn't shown up to school and Gohan was worried, till on the fourth day when Ms. Nekomone asked Gohan to join the newspaper club or else it'd be closed down due to no one joining...like none. Before Gohan answered he heard a familiar voice saying she'll join. Gohan turned and noticed Moka looking healthier than ever. "Sorry I haven't been to school, I've been sleeping to recover myself", explained Moka. Smiling because he was glad Gohan decided to join her in the newspaper club. Then out of nowhere Kurumu does as well scaring both Gohan and Moka.

**Again sorry for it being to long, I am lazy hehe but your reviews have motivated me to continue faster. It might be a lil while til I update but I will soon as possible, hope y'all like it. Weeeell signin out :3**


End file.
